


Come With Me

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-07
Updated: 2004-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Sirius leads and Remus follows.





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to Dot, Meg, Jen, and Pete/Melissa. And thanks to DD, Bonibaru and hossgal for looking it over.  
>  For Nifra, inspired by Neruda's Come With Me, I Said, And No One Knew (VII) (thanks to voleuse).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Dot, Meg, Jen, and Pete/Melissa. And thanks to DD, Bonibaru and hossgal for looking it over.  
For Nifra, inspired by Neruda's Come With Me, I Said, And No One Knew (VII) (thanks to voleuse).  


* * *

Come With Me

 

 

## Come With Me

### by Victoria P.

_Come with me_ , Sirius says, and Remus follows, always. Down dark stone and earth corridors, through woods and grass and water and sky. 

_Come with me_ , Sirius says, and Remus comes, crying out his name. Afterward, they lie in bed, sticky, sated, full of love and sleep and bad Indian takeaway. 

_Come with me_ , Moody says, and he takes Remus to Godric's Hollow, so he can see the ruin, see the damage Sirius wrought. His bright star is now a dark sucking wound, the pain bleeding over into every memory, every thought and deed, every word they'd ever spoken over the past ten years. 

In his dreams, Remus hears the words, _Come with me_ , and he follows, waking with his hand on his cock, hard and aching. He strokes himself, growling in grief and shame and need until he comes, hot and bitter, in the bed they used to share. 

He spends the next twelve years alone, running from the hoarse whisper in the back of his mind. For the first time in his life, he looks forward to the moon, to losing control, to blood and pain and the mindless desire to kill and feed. 

One hundred forty-eight full moons with blood in his mouth, his body wrecked and repaired, whipcord thin and honed to razor sharpness by pain and loneliness, the truth of who he is written on his skin in scars like runes no one else can read. 

_Come with me_ , Dumbledore says, offering him the job of his dreams, the one he wants so badly he refuses twice before he accepts, and only accepts the third time because Sirius is free, and the voice in his head has awakened. 

He keeps his head, keeps his silence, though he knows he ought to speak, until the night he pulls out the map and whispers, _Padfoot where are you?_

And the words appear. 

_Come with me_ , Mr. Padfoot says, laughing. And Remus sees his name, sees both names, and the wound is ripped open, grief and love and fury flowing like wine in his veins. He rushes to the Shack, a hunter scenting elusive prey. The trip takes longer than he remembers, but when the night is over, his world is right side up again, after twelve years of being askew. 

_Come with me_ , Sirius says, _I need you_. And he cannot resist. He moves into Grimmauld Place and watches as it sucks the joy from Sirius's features as sure as any dementor ever could. He does what he can, but he is gone far too often, and he cannot say the words to Sirius, cannot offer him escape. 

He watches as Sirius falls, and it is as if time has slowed, the arc his body traces seems to linger in the air, visible, as Remus holds Harry back from going after him. 

Days later, Remus sneaks back in and presses close to the Veil. 

_Come with me_ , Sirius whispers, clear above the other hissing voices. 

Remus leans in and listens, but he knows that once again, Sirius has gone where he cannot follow. 

End 

* * *

victoria 

Achromatic: <http://www.unfitforsociety.net/musesfool> LJ: <http://musesfool.livejournal.com>

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Harry Potter   
Title:   **Come With Me**   
Author:   **Victoria P.**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **R**  |  ***slash***  |  **2k**  |  **04/07/04**   
Pairings:  Remus/Sirius   
Summary:  Sirius leads and Remus follows.   
Notes:  Thanks to Dot, Meg, Jen, and Pete/Melissa. And thanks to DD, Bonibaru and hossgal for looking it over.   
For Nifra, inspired by Neruda's Come With Me, I Said, And No One Knew (VII) (thanks to voleuse).   
Disclaimer/Other:  The characters are Rowling's, the poem, Neruda's.   
Archive: Lists, Achromatic.   
Feedback: is adored.   
  



End file.
